Power Rangers Astro Force
by PRfan95
Summary: An original adaptaion of Hikari Sentai Maskman
1. A New Power

**Power Rangers**

**Astro Force**

Episode 1: A New Power

(Loosely based on Hikari Sentai Maskman)

Scene 1

(Five kids: Matt and Aurora Lee, Ryi Miller, Darren Price, and Haley Summers train in martial arts at their local youth center in a town called Winter Springs. Matt and Aurora practice karate, Darren is a junior taekwondo Olympian, Ryi is an amatuer cage-fighter, and Haley practices kung fu. After a while they decide to stop and get a smoothie from Sonny, the owner and Darren's Father, at the bar.)

Sonny: There you go, kids. Now, don't forget about the field trip to the planetarium on Friday.

Darren: Don't worry, Dad. We've already signed up.

Ryi: What's so great about going to a planetarium?

Aurora: Hey, I think it would be kinda cool to learn about the universe.

Matt: Only you, Sis. I had to sign up to watch her.

Darren: I was forced to go. It's kinda hard not to when your dad is leading the trip.

Haley: I just wanted to get out of the house for a change. (Laughs.)

Matt: Come on, Guys. We had better get going. It's getting kinda late.

Darren: Yeah, good idea. (shouting to Sonny) Hey, Dad, We're going to head out. I'll see you later.

Sonny: Okay, Son. Be careful

Scene 2

(On Friday, Sonny takes allof the kids that signed up for the trip to the planetarium. Matt and the others wait for him to come back with the tickets.)

Ryi: Man, this is boring. Why don't we just split and take our own tour?

Darren: Let's just wait for my dad. I'm sure he will be back any minute.

Matt: I'm with Ryi on this one. Let's blow this pop stand.

Aurora: I have a bad feeling about this.

Darren: You're not the only one.

Haley: You're not leaving me behind.

Scene 3

(The kids leave the group and roam around the plantarium without supervision. They come to a door with a really bright light shining from the inside. All of a sudden, the door swings open, and the kids go insideand look around.)

Matt: Man, whoever works here must really love their job. Look at all this stuff.

Ryi: No joke.

(After looking around for a while, Aurora finds a box with five glowing gems.)

Aurora: Hey Guys, check this out!

Matt: What are they?

Aurora: I don't know, but they're so... so pretty.

(Aurora elbows Matt in the chest.)

Matt: Ow! That hurt, you know!

Aurora: I know. That was the point.

(All of a sudden, they hear someone coming towards the room. They all run and hide.)

Darren: (Whispering to Matt) What do we do?

Matt: (Whispering) Just stay put for now. We'll leave as soon as we get a chance.

(Aurora is hiding underneath a desk and she hits her head on it.)

Aurora: Ouch!

(A lady looks under and sees her.)

Jenna: What are you doing in here? The door was locked.

Aurora: Guys, come on out. We're caught.

(The rest of the crew steps out, and the gems shine brighter when they do.)

Jenna: (Looking surprised) Um... they're nothing. (To herself) I think I found them. I have an idea.

Matt: Look, we're really sorry. We were just walking around and the door swung open. Now, if you don't mind, we need to get back to our group before they leave without us.

Jenna: Well, anyway, I'm Jenna. I guess you guys are alright. Nothing seems to be out of place, but since you guys are here, take a sovenier.

(She gives each of the kids a gem. They shine really bright then go out.)

Aurora: At least we got something out of it.

Matt: Thanks for the rocks, but we really need to get going.

(The kids leave and return to the bus with the rest of the group.)

Scene 4

(The next day, the kids are walking to the youth center while Ryi and Matt discuss the strange dreams they had the night before.)

Matt: We were all fighting these weird alien-monster things. It was kinda off the wall.

Ryi: I dreamt the same thing. Man, this is too strange.

(All of a sudden, a man and woman appear with an army of monsters.)

Darren: Oh, man! Why do I get the feeling that they aren't here to take in the scenery?

Matt: That's them! Those are the creeps we were fighting in my dream!

Evil Man: You possess the power of the Aura. You are my sworn enemy! Cosmodrones, attack!

Ryi: Any ideas?

Darren: No, but I don't think we will be able to talk our way out of this one.

Matt: Come on, Guys. Spread out!

(They start to fight the monsters and hold them off for a while, but start to get beaten.)

Matt: Look, whatever we did, we're sorry. Just let us go!

Evil Man: Never!

(Just then, a blinding light appears and fades. Inits place stands Jenna, the planetarium worker.)

Jenna: Leave them alone, Lacerta! The forces of light will prevail!

Lacerta: Jenieva! Oh, how long its been! This will make my victory that much more satisfying. (Laughs)

Jenna: (To the kids) Come on, take my hands!

(They take her hand and with a blinding light end up in the planetarium.)

Scene 5

Matt: What in the world just happened?

Jenna: You just faced your new enemies, Queen Cassieo and King Lacerta.

Ryi: What do you mean, "our new enemies"?

Aurora: And how did we wind up here?

Jenna: Look, I am from another demension. My real name is Jenieva. Cassieo and Lacerta are my sworn enemies. I am a mage who uses to light energy of the universe, also known as Aura, to combat them. They use Black Magic, which is the exact opposite. The gems I gave you were Aura gems. They chose you as the warriors I need to help me fight them.

Ryi: And if we don't?

Jenna: Then, you risk your world being destroyed.

Darren: Yeah, no pressure or anything.

Ryi: Well, sorry to dissappoint, but my training is to make me a welterweight champion, not fight evil monsters or aliens or whatever they were.

(Ryi leaves the planetarium and the others stand there waiting.)

Jenna: Anyone else?

Aurora: I'm in. These guys don't look like they mess around,

so we need to stop them.

Matt: I guess I'm in, too. Wherever my sister goes, I go.

Darren: Count me in. I love a good sense of adventure.

Haley: Someone's got to look after these guys.

Jenna: Okay, this mission will change your lives forever. You will learn how to use the power of Aura and channel its elemental power.

(Suddenly, an alarm blares. On a computer screen, they see an insect based monster and a squad of Cosmodrones.)

Jenna: Looks like you have your first battle right in front of you. Are you ready?

Matt: Wait, we got our butts kicked last time. How is this time going to be any different?

Jenna: When I gave you those gems, the Aura that was stored in them was transferred into your DNA, so you now possess the power of the Aura. However in case that's not enough, you will have these.

(She opens a briefcase to reveal five wrist gauntlets with a symbol on them.)

Jenna: I've combined my power of Aura with Earth's technology to create these. They are your Astro Morphers. They will transform you into the greatest superhuman fighting force known to man: the Power Rangers.

(Each of the kids take a morpher and put it on. They leave one in the case for Ryi.)

Jenna: Matt, you will lead the team as the Red Ranger. Darren, you will take your lead from him as the Blue Ranger. Aurora and Haley, you will do the same as the Yellow and Pink Rangers. Together, you are the Power Rangers Astro Force. All you have to do to activate your Ranger Powers is use the activation call of "Astro Force Activate". Go, Rangers, and show them what you can do.

Matt: Right. Let's go, Guys.

Scene 6

(When the Rangers reach the monsters, they stand there waiting for the monsters to make a move.)

Monster: What? Are you ready to take another beating?

Matt: Not this time. (To the others) You guys ready?

Others: Ready!

All: Astro Force Activate!

(With the shout of the morphing call, the Rangers are transformed.)

Matt: Man, this power is incredible!

Darren: I feel so strong!

Haley: Come on, Guys, we have a job to do.

Aurora: Yeah, stay focused

Matt: Right. Let's get 'em, Guys!

(The Rangers fight the monsters. They do good for a while, but they start to get beaten.)

Matt: Man, we could really use Ryi right about now.

Darren: No joke.

(Just across the street, Ryi see the Rangers having a hard time battling the monsters. He decided to help.)

Monster: How ironic. The Power Rangers' first battle will also be their last. This is your end, Power Pests.

Ryi: (Jumping into action) Not yet, it's not!

Matt: (shocked) Ryi!

Aurora: You came back!

Ryi: (To the Rangers) Just thought I would join the fun. (To the monster) If your messing with my friends, then you're messing with me!

Matt: Ryi, wait! He's too strong! You can't take him alone!

Ryi: We'll see about that.

(Just then, Ryi pulls his Aura Gem out of his pocket. With a blinding light, the Aura in his DNA morphs him into the Astro Force Black Ranger.)

Matt: Wow! The Black Ranger!

Monster: So, what? Is one more Ranger supposed to male a difference?

Ryi: Just wait. I'll show you what this Ranger can do!

Monster: Bring it on, Ranger!

Ryi: Don't say I didn't warn you.

(With a fierce battle cry, Ryi battles the monster. The other Rangers are watching in amazement.)

Matt: Wow! He is incredible!

Darren: Yeah, that monster is in for it now.

Aurora: Man, look at him go!

(To finish off the monster, Ryi channels his Aura and blasts him with an energy beam, defeating the monster.)

Ryi: And that's how it's done, Black Ranger style. (chuckles)

(The other Rangers come up and congradulate Ryi. They are ecstatic.)

Matt: Ryi, why did you come back?

Ryi: I just figured that saving the world was more important than my welterweight title. Also, you guys are my friends. I couldn't let you guys do this on your own.

Mat: Well, I'm glad you're with us, now.

Ryi: Til the very end.

Scene 7

(The Rangers go back to the planetarium with their helmats under their arms. Jenna congradulates them on thier first victory.)

Jenna: Good job, Rangers, but this was just one battle. There will be more difficult challenges in the future. You are the world's last hope. Good luck, Power Rangers!

(End Episode 1)


	2. Lockdown

**Power Rangers**

**Astro Force**

Episode 2: Lockdown

Scene 1

(Darren, Haley, and Aurora are with Jenna training at the planetarium. She is showing them to channel thier Aura into elemental power.)

Jenna: You have to feel it inside of you. Channel it then release it.

(Darren releases a stream of water that could cut through rock, Aurora releases a blinding light, and Haley releases a gust of wind.)

Darren: Wow! That was pretty cool. Wait till the guys see this.

Aurora: Speaking of which, where is that bone-headed brother of mine?

Haley: And Ryi, too?

Jenna: They already mastered their Aura Powers. They are at the park training. They will be back later.

Darren: How did they learn it so fast?

Jenna: They practiced all the time, not just when I told them to.

Darren: Touche

Jenna: Come on, Let's get back to work.

Aurora: Right.

Scene 2

(Matt and Ryi are having a sparring session at the park. They are not pulling any punches. After a while, they decide to stop and take a break.)

Matt: Good workout, Bro.

Ryi: Thanks, Man. You should try stepping into the cage sometime. Let me work you in my territory.

Matt: (laughs) Why do you say that?

Ryi: 'Cause you're a natural. You have that karate background, and you boxed for a few years.

Matt: Well, I'll think about it, but think we are training for something a little more important, right now.

Ryi: Yeah, you're right.

(Just then, a rock-based monster appers with a squad of Cosmodrones.)

Minerite: Hello, Rangers. Sorry to interrupt your little fling. Oh, who am I kidding? I love ruining a day! (laughs evilly)

Matt: You up for some on-the-job training?

Ryi: Oh, yeah.

Minerite: Attack!

(The Cosmodrones attack. Matt and Ryi fight them off pretty easily. Then, they go after Minerite.)

Matt: You're next, Boulder Brain.

Minerite: Gimme all you got!

Matt: (to Ryi) You ready?

Ryi: Ready.

Both: Astro Force Activate!

(With the shout of the morphing call, the Rangers are transformed. They start to fight the monster.)

Minerite: I was realy hoping that you Rangers would have put up more of a fight, but I guess you can't always judge a book by its cover.

Matt: We'll show you what we're really made of!

(With a battle cry, Matt runs to the monster.)

Minerite: Next time, Rangers. I need to recharge.

Matt: I'm not finished with you yet!

(Matt runs and jumps into Minerite's portal after him.)

Ryi: Matt! (to himself) Oh, man! I have to get him back!

Scene 3

(On the other side of the portal, Matt and Minerite land. Matt is no longer morphed and he and Minerite continue to fight.)

Minerite: Give it up, Ranger. Your powers are useless here. Your morphing powers and Aura are nonexsistant thanks to the strong presense of Black Magic.

Matt:(To himself) Well, That's just great. (To the monster) No matter. I can take you myself.

(Just then, King Lacerta walks into the room with a big smile on his face.)

Lacerta: Good job, Minerite. You brought us a Ranger. Put him in the holding cells and prepare for the Games.

(A squad of Cosmodrones take Matt away. Lacerta and Minerite stay behind to discuss a plan.)

Lacerta: Go back to the city, and confront the other Rangers. Do not come back unless they are done for.

Minerite: Yes, Master. (Laughs evilly)

Scene 4

(The Rangers are at the planetarium when Ryi frantically runs in.)

Ryi: Guys! We've got to do something!

Aurora: What's wrong, and where's Matt?

Ryi: We were training at the park and a rock creature attacked us. When he tried to teleport away, Matt jumped in the portal after him.

Jenna: This isn't good. We have to get him back fast.

Aurora: What will happen if we don't get him back in enough time?

Jenna: They will most likely set him up for the Games.

Ryi: What are the Games?

Jenna: Cassieo and Lacerta have this little ritual where they take prisoners and make them fight a massive number of their troops. If he wins, they hold him alive as a slave, and if he loses, he is destroyed. Either way, it's not good.

Ryi: Oh, man! We have to get him back now!

(Just then, the alarms blare. A monitor comes on and shows Minerite wreaking havoc on the city.)

Haley: Looks like we have something else to deal with first.

Darren: Let's go, Guys. Matt doesn't have much time.

Scene 5

(When the Rangers reach the monster, they are already morphed and prepared to fight.)

Darren: Hey you!

Ryi: Where is Matt, Boulder Breath?!

Minerite: I'm afraid we need the Red Ranger to stand and fight our trials. You can't have him!

Aurora: Give us back my brother, you creep!

Minerite: Never! Cosmodrones, attack!

(With rage fueling them, the Rangers fight the Cosmodrones. After they finish them off, they go after Minerite.)

Ryi: Now, I'm going to ask one last time. Where is Matt?

Minerite: Somewhere where you will never reach him.

Ryi: (yells) That's it! I've had enough of you!

(With a fierce battle cry, Ryi runs to fight Minerite with his Astro Striker. He strikes him a few times, then Minerite launches him back with a Boulder Blast.)

Darren: Ryi! Are you okay?

Ryi: Yeah, I'm fine. Guys, we have to end this quickly. Matt needs us. We need to combine our Aura to finish this guy off.

Aurora: Good idea. Let's do it.

All: Aura, combine!

(When they combine their Aura, they blast it at the monster. Then, he is destroyed.)

Ryi: Alright, Guys. Let's go find Matt.

Scene 6

(Matt is in a holding cell, sitting against a wall.)

Cosmodrone: You look so pitiful, Red Ranger, sitting there all hopeless.

Matt: Beat it, Cosmic Breath. Don't you have to be ugly somewhere else?

Cosmodrone: (Growls) I will enjoy watching your demise.

Scene 7

(The other Rangers are at the planetarium looking for a portal to the Dark Castle.)

Ryi: (On the computer.) Guys, I think I found one. Over on the other side of the woods.

Jenna: Okay, here we go. Be careful, Rangers. You will only have your Aura Power for twenty minutes after you cross the portal.

Darren: Will do, Jenna.

Ryi: Alright, Guys. Let's go.

(They go to the other side of the woods and reach the portal. Before they go inside, a squad of Cosmodrones jump out of it.)

Ryi: Now, why did I think that this was going to be easy?

Aurora: We really don't have time for this.

(The Cosmodrones charge at the Rangers and they begin to fight.)

Scene 8

(At the Dark Castle, two Cosmodrones take Matt out of the holding cell and take him to the arena. The entire evil army is watching and cheering.)

Lacerta: My compatriots, today we witness history, the destruction of the Astro Force Red Ranger!

(The audience cheers.)

Lacerta: If he just happens to survives, he will graciously be awarded life as a slave, but otherwise, he will be destroyed. Send in the first wave!

(Matt prepares to fight the first wave of troops.)

Scene 9

(The other finish fighting the Cosmodrones at the portal and prepare to enter.)

Ryi: (Into his morpher) Jenna, we're about to enter the portal. We'll keep in contact.

Jenna: Okay, I will monitor your progress from here.

Ryi: Okay, we're going in.

(The Rangers enter the portal and come out on the other side feeling like their powers have been drained.)

Jenna: That feeling is normal. It is the presence of Black Magic cancelling out your Aura Power.

Ryi: Okay, rewind. Tell us what this is doing again.

Jenna: The Black Magic is so powerful here that it cancels out your Aura Power to a very low amount, and to make matters worse, you can't morph in this dimension.

Ryi: Wel, I guess we had better make this quick, then.

(The Rangers start walking towards the Dark Castle.)

Scene 10

(In the Dark Castle, Matt is still fighting numerous troops in the arena.)

Lacerta: You have lasted alot longer than expected, Ranger. I'm impressed.

Matt: Looks like you've underestimated me. I don't go down without a fight.

Lacerta: Then, it is a fight you will get. Send in the next wave!

Matt: (To himself) Next time, Matt, just keep your mouth shut.

(Matt begins to fight the troops while a general goes to Lacerta with some news.)

General: My Lord, my apologies for interrupting.

Lacerta: What is it, General?

General: It appears that the other Rangers have been spotted on the perimeter of the Castle, Sire.

Lacerta: Send down a monster to welcome them. They cannot morph here, so they will not last long.

General: Right away, Sir!

(Outside of the Castle, a wolf-like monster known as Wolfang appears before the Rangers.)

Wolfang: (Howls) Hey there, Powerless Rangers. Hows about we play us a game?

Ryi: Okay, how about you roll over, play dead, and let us in the Castle?

Wolfang: Not a chance, Rangers! Bring it on!

Ryi: Let's go, Guys!

(With fierce battle cries, They start to fight Wolfang.)

Scene 11

(In the arena, Matt is starting to get beat.)

Lacerta: Finally, we witness the end of the Red Ranger! (laughs evilly)

(The troops continue to gang up on Matt. He starts to get beaten pretty bad.)

Scene 12

(Outside of the Castle, the Rangers continue to battle Wolfang.)

Wolfang: You Rangers are hardly the fight that I imagined. I think I'll let the Cosmodrones finish you off, while I go and destroy your precious city.

(Wolfang enters a portal to Winter Springs. The portal closes before anyone can get to it. The Rangers begin to battle the Cosmodrones.)

Ryi: Guys, you stay here and take care of these space cadets. I'm going to get Matt.

Aurora: Go ahead, we've got this under control.

(Ryi uses an Aura Blast to bust the doors to the castle open. He goes in and looks for Matt.)

Ryi: (To himself) Come on, Matt. Where are you?

(Just then, he hears the roar of the audience in the arena. He goes to the balcony and sees Matt getting beat bad.)

Ryi: (To himself) There he is! I've got to help him!

(Ryi jumps off of the balcony and into the arena.)

Matt: Ryi! What are you doing here?

Ryi: Saving your butt!

Lacerta: What?! Black Ranger, how did you get in here?

Ryi: You know, Lacerta, your portals are just as good as any public transportation. They could use some better security, though.

Lacerta: You will never get out alive! Cosmodrones, attack!

Matt: You know, I'm really starting to hate these things.

(Ryi and Matt Fight their way out of the Castle and meet up with the other Rangers.)

Ryi: Guys! I've got Matt. Let's get out of here and stop Wolfang!

Aurora: (Contacting Jenna) Jenna, we have Matt. We are about to enter the portal back to the city.

Jenna: (Through Morpher) Okay, Wolfang is really doing some damage here, so you guys better hurry.

Matt: Come on, Guys, you heard Jenna. Let's go!

(The Rangers enter the portal and come out in the city.)

Scene 13

(In the Dark Castle, Lacerta is furious, attacking his own army out of sheer rage.)

Lacerta: You Fools! We had them in our grasp. How could you let them esccape?!

Cosmodrone: Our apologies, Master.

Lacerta: Forget your apologies! Bring me those Rangers!

Scene 14

(In the city, the Rangers find Wolfang wreaking havoc.)

Ryi: Hold it right there, you flea hotel!

Wolfang: Well, well, well. If it isn't the Power Rangers. Ready to be destroyed?

Matt: In your dreams. (To the Rangers) You guys ready?

Others: Ready!

All: Astro Force Activate!

(With the shout of the morphing call, the Rangers are transformed. They begin to fight Wolfang.)

Wolfang: Wow, you Rangers are stronger than I thought. I'm actually breaking a sweat.

Ryi: Last time, you had the advantage. This time, you're on our turf.

Wolfang: You're still no match for me!

(Just then, Jenna contacts them through their helmets.)

Jenna: Rangers, I have a new weapon for you. It's called the Astro Cannon. I'm sending your way.

Matt: Awesome! Astro Cannon, lock and load!

(Just then, they cannon falls into the Rangers' hands. They prepare to fire at Wolfang.)

Darren: Ready!

Ryi: Aim!

Matt: Fire!

(With a blast from the cannon, Wolfang is obliterated.)

Matt: Alright! We did it!

Aurora: Yes!

Scene 15

(The Rangers go to the youth center and sit at a table with smoothies.)

Matt: Listen, you guys. I want to thank you for coming to get me in the Dark Castle. It made me realize that just because I'm the Red Ranger, I can't take on an entire army.

Ryi: It's no big deal. You would have done the same thing for any of us. The only difference is I could've taken the entire army.

Matt: Oh, really, now?

Ryi: Heck yeah, Bro! You were getting your Astro Force kicked all over that arena!

(The Rangers share a laugh. Just then, Sonny comes out preparing for a toast.)

Sony: Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to propose a toast to the newest defenders of the city: The Power Rangers Astro Force!

All: To the Power Rangers!

(End Episode 2)


	3. A Big Problem

**Power Rangers**

**Astro Force**

Episode 3: A Big Problem

Scene 1

(The Rangers are with Jenna at the planetarium looking at blueprints for a set of assault vehicles.)

Matt: So, what exactly are these things, Jenna?

Jenna: These things will save your butts when they're ready. You guys will love them. I'm building them to where they will use your Aura power to operate.

Aurora: So, if we channel our Aura into them, we can boost their power?

Jenna: Exactly.

Darren: That's awesome.

Jenna: You have no idea. These things will blow your minds.

Ryi: So how long until they are ready?

Jenna: It's still gonna be a while. There is a key component that I need you to pick up for me.

Matt: What is it?

Jenna: It's an energy turbine that I designed to harness Aura Power. It's at the laboratory on the other side of town. I want you to pick it up before Cassieo and Lacerta decide to use it for something.

Matt: We're on it. Let's go, Guys

Jenna: Be careful, you guys

Scene 2

(While at their lair, Cassieo and Lacerta observe this and decide to take the turbine and upgrade a monster.)

Cassioe: Well, if it can harness Aura Power, then maybe it can harness Black Magic as well. (To a monster) Flytrap, go down there and retrieve that turbine. If you're successful, you shall be rewarded.

Flytrap: As you wish, My Lady.

(Flytrap leaves and takes a squad of Cosmodrones with them.)

Scene 3

(The Rangers reach the lab and start to pack up the turbine.)

Scientist: There you go, Children. Tell Jenna that we programmed it just as she designed and it was a pleasure doing business with her.

Matt: Will do. Thanks.

Ryi: Alright, let's get this back to the planetarium.

(Just then, Flytrap and the Cosmodrones appears.)

Flytrap: Hello, Rangers. Thank you for wrapping my turbine for me.

Matt: You guys ready?

Ryi: One step ahead of you.

All: Astro Force Activate!

(With the shout of the morphing call, the Rangers are transformed. They begin to fight Flytrap and the Cosmodrones.)

Matt: Try all you want, but the turbine is staying with us!

Flytrap: That is where you are wrong, Red Ranger. I will use this turbine to make my Black Magic more powerful than you could ever imagine.

Matt: That's never going to happen because I am going to stop you!

Flytrap: That's what you think. (laughs evilly)

(Just then, Flytrap releases a ray of evil energy that throws Matt into a wall.)

Flytrap: Thanks for the workout, but I need to upgrape my powers. Good-bye, Rangers!

(Flytrap disappears with the turbine.)

Matt: NO! Come back!

Ryi: Matt, it's no use. He got away.

Matt: No, it's all my fault.

Scene 4

(The Rangers go back to the planetarium and confront Jenna with the news.)

Matt: They got the turbine, Jenna. It was all my fault.

Jenna: Don't sweat it. That turbine was rigged.

Aurora: What do you mean?

Jenna: I was certain that Cassieo and Lacerta were going to try something, so I designed that turbine to harness Black Magic all the way to where it overheats and melts down. The real turbine has already been installed into your vehicles.

Matt: You had us retrieve a fake turbine because you wanted it to get stolen?

Jenna: Exactly, so when Flytrap comes back and thinks he has us beaten he will be on the brink of destruction.

Darren: So, what do we do now?

Jenna: We just wait and see what their next move is.

Scene 5

(At the Dark Castle, Cassieo implants the rigged turbine into Flytrap.)

Cassieo: Now, the Power Rangers will stand no chance against us. Flytrap, go back to the city and destroy those power pests.

Flytrap: With pleasure, My Lady.

(He goes back to the city, mutateed with the turbine power-up. The Rangers show up bewildered.)

Ryi: What in the world is that?

Flytrap: Aw, that hurts my feelings, Rangers. You don't remember me?

Matt: Guys, it's Flytrap! The power-up from the turbine caused him to mutate.

Flytrap: That's right, Rangers, and now I have more power than ever. Prepare to meet your doom.

Matt: Let's go, Guys! (yells battle cry)

(The Rangers fight Flytrap long and hard, but he has too much power for them to handle. After a while, the turbine begins to power down.)

Flytrap: Well, well, Rangers. It seem to be your lucky day. I need to recharge my battery. Next time, you won't be so lucky.

(Flytrap teleports away leaving the Rangers lying on the ground.)

Scene 6

(The Rangers go back to the planetarium to recover. Jenna devises a new battle plan.)

Matt: I don't care if the thing is rigged or not, he still handed it to us on a silver platter.

Jenna: Don't worry, Rangers. Flytrap is about halfway to the meltdown point. When he reaches 75% usage, he will grow to a gigantic stage.

Darren: Great, then what?

Jenna: Hopefully, your vehicles will be ready by then.

Aurora: They had better be. We're gonna need them.

Ryi: So, what do we do in the meantime?

Jenna: You guys need to rest. That last battle was brutal. You will need as much as your energy as possible.

Haley: Sounds like a plan to me.

Scene 7

(At the Dark Castle, Flytrap is recharging his turbine when Cassieo and Lacerta appear in front of him.)

:

Flytrap: My Masters, how may I serve you?

Lacerta: You have done well, Flytrap. You have the Rangers on the run.

Flytrap: Yes, My Lord. As soon as I finish recharging, I will go back and finish the job.

Cassieo: Very good. Make sure you do not fail us.

Flytrap: Of course, My Lady.

Scene 8

(Flytrap finishes recharging and goes back to the city. The Power Rangers meet him there, already morphed.)

Flytrap: Oh, hello, Rangers. Have you come to play?

Matt: Not quite.

Flytrap: You are about to enter my bootcamp of pain.

Aurora: We're gonna take you down!

Flytrap: We'll see about that.

Matt: Alright, guys, we have to hold him off until he reaches 75%. We have to stand strong.

All: Right!

(The Rangers fight Flytrap as hard as they can.)

Matt: Come on, Guys. We've almost got him.

Aurora: I don't know how much longer I can go.

Matt: We have to hold on for just a little while longer.

Ryi: That's easier said than done.

(All of a sudden, Flytrap stops.)

Flytrap: What's happening? I feel thepower coursong through my body.

Matt: This is it, Guys.

(Flytrap grows to a tremendous size. The Rangers are shocked.)

Matt: I hope those vehicles are ready soon.

Jenna: (Through morpher) Say no more. They're on their way.

(Just then, five colossal assault vehicles roll up and park themselves.)

Aurora: They're massive.

Jenna: Rangers, say hello to your new AstroZords

Matt: They're incredible!

Jenna: Go ahead, guys. Check them out.

(With a giant leap, the Rangers board their Zords.)

Matt: Man, these things are awesome!

(They each board their own Zord.)

Matt: Astro Flyer Zord, online!

Ryi: Astro Driller Zord, online!

Darren: Astro Tank Zord, online!

Aurora: Astro Jet Zord, online!

Haley: Astro Chopper Zord, online!

(The Rangers use their Zords to fight the monster.)

Matt: Flyer Cables, go!

Ryi: Drill Launch Attack!

Darren: Tank Cannon, Fire!

Aurora: Bombs Away!

Haley: Chopper Missiles, Fire!

Jenna: (Through com system) Rangers, your Zords can also combine to form the Astro Force Megazord. Go ahead and give it a try.

Matt: Alright, let's give it a try. Astro Force Megazord, online!

(The Rangers combine their Zords to form the Astro Force Megazord. They all regroup in a large cockpit.)

Darren: Wow! This is beyond awesome!

Matt: Alright, Guys. Let's go to work.

All: Right!

(The Rangers battle Flytrap in their Megazord and use all of their artillery.)

Jenna: (Through com system) Rangers, remember, you have a number of weapons in your Megazord that are available to you including the Astro Saber.

Matt: Let's give it a try. Astro Saber, go!

(Just then a saber materializes in the air. The Megazord grabs it and strikes a pose.)

Matt: Let's get 'em, Guys!

(The Rangers fight the monster for a while, and do pretty good. Just then, the Megazord begins to wind down.)

Matt: What's happening? The Zord is shutting down!

Jenna: Quick, channel your Aura Power into the zord mainframe. It will power them back up.

Matt: Alright, Guys, this is it. The world is depending on us. We need to give it everything.

All: Right!

(They channel their Aura Power into the Megazord and it begins to power back up.)

Matt: Alright, we're back in business.

Jenna: (Through com system) Alright, Rangers, finish him off.

Matt: Okay, let's finish this! Darren, power up the saber!

Darren: You got it!

(The Rangers chrage up the Astro Saber and prepare to attack.)

All: Cosmic Slash!

(The Megazord slashes Flytrap down his entire body. He explodes into tiny pieces.)

Matt: We did it! Flytrap is history!

Darren: Looks like Flytrap got his trap shut for good.

Ryi: Good job, Guys.

Scene 9

(The Rangers are at the planetarium talking about their new Zords.)

Matt: Those Zords could not be any cooler.

Darren: Well, my Tanker Zord eats your Flyer Zord for breakfast.

(They all share a laugh.)

Jenna: These Zords are only to be used when the problem gets big. It is against morals to escalate a battle. Is that understood?

Ryi: Got it.

Matt: Understood.

Darren: Crystal clear.

Aurora: Got it.

Haley: Gotcha

Jenna: Good. I will keep them stored in the underground Zord bay. They will be at your disposal whenever you need them.

Matt: Right. Let's go, Guys.

(The Rangers leave and Jenna watches them proudly.)

Jenna: They certainly have come a long way.

(End episode 3)


	4. Double-Sided

**Power Rangers**

**Astro Force**

Episode 5: Double-Sided

Scene 1

(The Rangers are at the youth center discussing how their lives have changed since they became Power Rangers.)

Matt: I know its only been a few weeks, but I feel like we are really making a difference.

Aurora: Yeah, and just think, if we hadn't have gone off on our own at the planetarium, we would have never became Power Rangers.

Ryi: yeah, and we would have crazy monsters running ariund all over the city.

Daren: True that, but we get to kick butt and take names.

(All of a sudden, their morphers go off.)

Haley: Speaking of kicking butt and taking names.

(They go to the planetarium to see Jenna about the alert.)

Matt: Jenna! What do you have for us today?

Jenna: We have an attack in the industrial district.

Ryi: No problem, We'll take care of it.

Jenna: Be careful, Rangers. She's not a normal monster.

Darren: What do you mean, "she"?

Jenna: I mean she is Cassieo's and Lacerta's daughter, Andromeda.

Matt: Thanks for the heads-up. Let's go, Guys.

Scene 2

(They reach the industrial district and run into Andromeda.)

Ryi: Hold it right there!

Matt: Just what do you think your doing?

Andromeda: So, you're the infamous Power Rangers that I have heard so much about. You sure don't look like much.

Matt: You haven't seen anything yet. You guys ready?

All: Ready! Astro Force Activate!

(With the shout of the morphing call, the Rangers are transformed.)

Andromeda: Are the colorful suit supposed to impress me? You still don't have a prayer. Bring it on!

(The Rangers start to fight Andromeda. They have a really hard time battling her.)

Darren; What, is this chick on some kind of super juice or something?

Andromeda: (Laughs) You Rangers are pathetic. You're out of your league.

Matt: We'll see about that! (Kiais and runs at Andromeda.)

(He fights her for a while but starts to get beat.)

Aurora: Matt! Are you okay, Bro?

Matt: Yeah, I'll be fine.

(Andromeda stands laughing.)

Andromeda: You Power Rangers are no threat to me. Just a waste of my time.

(Just then, she vanishes away.)

Darren: Oh, man! She got away.

Matt: Come on, Guys. We had better get back.

Scene 3

(At the planetarium, The Range are discussing their battle with Andromeda.)

Matt: It was like we were just a joke to her. Like it was just a game.

Jenna: You can't beat yourselves up over this, Rangers. She is a battle-hardened warrior with alot more experience than you.

Aurora: Like we couldn't figure that one out.

Haley: Jenna's right, guys. Our last battle is over, and there is nothing we can do about it. All we can do is prepare for the next one.

Jenna: That's a good idea. Why don't you guys go home and get some rest? You're going to need it.

Matt: Okay, we'll see you later. Let's go, Guys.

Scene 4

(The next day, the Rangers are at school sitting in class and a teacher comes in with a blonde girl wearing a white graphic t-shirt with a lime green sweater jacket.)

Teacher: Class, we have a new student today. Please make Andrea feel welcome.

(Matt notices something strange about Andrea.)

Matt: Guys, does she look familiar to you?

Darren: Not particularly, why?

Matt: I don't know, but I have the strangest feeling that I've seen her before.

(Andrea goes and sits behind Darren.)

Andrea: Do you guys mind if I join you? I don't know very many people yet.

Darren: Not at all. My name's Darren and these are my best friends: Matt, his sister Aurora, Ryi, and Haley.

Andrea: It's nice to meet you all. So, what do you guys do for fun.

Aurora: Well, we like to hang out at the youth center and practice martial arts.

Andrea: Martial arts?

Aurora: Yeah, we have all been training for a long time.

Andrea: Well, I practice martial arts, too.

Darren: Really? What style do you study?

Andrea: Well, I've dabbled here and there.

Matt: Why don't you join us after school? I'd love to see what you can do.

Andrea: Oh, well I wouldn't want to impose.

Aurora: Nonsense. You're welcome with us.

Andrea: Okay, I will meet you there after school.

Scene 5

(After school, the Rangers meet Andrea at the youth center and strech to get ready for practice.)

Matt: Now, I'm gonna warn you.I've been training since I was 5, so I'll take it easy on you.

Andrea: (Laughs) Don't hold back on my account.

Matt: Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. (Kiais)

(Matt throws three punches and two kicks and Andrea. She blocks the punches and catches the last kick and throws Matt on the ground.)

Aurora: (Laughs) Looks like she showed you, didn't she?

Matt: She just got lucky. It won't happen again.

(Andrea throws Matt on the ground three more times.)

Matt: Okay, I'm throwing in the white towel. Someone else can take her. My back is killing me.

(Matt goes to sit down.)

Aurora: She packs a punch, doesn't she?

Matt: Yeah, but there is something familiar about her style.

Aurora: What do you mean?

Matt: I don't know why, but I feel like we have fought her before.

Aurora: She just moved here, Matt. There is non possible we could have fought her before.

Matt: I still don't know. I'm going to talk to Jenna.

Aurora: Okay, I'll go with you.

(Aurora and Matt go to the planetarium to talk to Jenna about Matt's strange feeling.)

Scene 6

(At the planetarium, Matt explains his fear and Jenna talks to him about it.)

Aurora: Personally, I think he is just paranoid

Jenna: Well, I will run her biogram through the system just to be on the safe side.

(She runs Andrea's biogram through the system and they find a match.)

Jenna: Well, I would say Matt's paranoia was justified.

Aurora: What do you mean?

Jenna: Well, Andrea's biogram matches Andromeda's exactly.

Matt: I knew that there was something that I didn't like about her.

Aurora: Oh, no! The others are still with her!

Scene 7

(At the youth center, Ryi, Darren, and Andrea decide to take a walk. Haley waits for Matt and Aurora to return.)

Ryi: So, where are we going?

Andrea: Just a little place that I like. Don't worry, we're almost there.

Darren: I hope so. My feet are killing me.

(Back at the youth center, Haley is drinking a soothie when Matt and Aurora run in frantically.)

Matt: Haley! Where are the guys?

Haley: They went for a walk with Andrea. Why?

Aurora: Andrea is really Andromeda. They might be in danger.

Haley: Does Jenna know about it?

Matt: Yeah, she was the one who figured it out.

Haley: Come on. They didn't leave too long ago, so we might be able to catch up to them.

(They rush out of the youth center to look for Ryi and Darren.)

Scene 8

(Ryi and Darren are with Andrea. They finally reach their destination, a small waterfall on the edge of the forest.)

Ryi: Wow, this is kinda cool. Very peaceful.

Andrea: Yeah, I love it. By the way, I invited some friends on the way. I hope you don't mind.

Ryi: Not at all.

Andrea: I'm glad to hear that. (Over her shoulder) Come forth!

(Ryi and Darren stand there confused. All of a sudden, a squad of Cosmodrones appears and Andrea transforms into Andromeda.)

Darren: What?! It's you! How could you trick us?

Andromeda: Very easily, actually. You pathetic Rangers are so gullible. Now, I have the chance to destroy you before your little friends get here.

(Suddenly, Matt, Aurora, and Haley jump into action, blasting Andromeda with their Aura Power.)

Matt: Think again!

(Andromeda is blasted back and the Cosmodrones are startled.)

Aurora: You guys okay?

Ryi: Yeah, perfect timing.

(Andromeda looks at them agrily.)

Andromeda: (To the Cosmodrones) What are you waiting for?! Get them!

(The Cosmodrones charge at the Rangers and they begin to fight. They finish them off and go for Andromeda.)

Matt: Now, it's your turn.

Andromeda: You wish.

Matt: You guys ready?

All: Ready!

All: Astro Force Activate!

(With the shout of the morphing call, the Rangers are transformed.)

Matt: Now you've had it, Andromeda! Today, you're going down!

Andromeda: I wouldn't count on it, Red Ranger!

(The Rangers fight Andromeda for a long and hard battle. They begin to get beat badly.)

Andromeda: You see, Rangers? You're no match for me.

Darren: We'll see about that!

Andromeda: Just who do you think you are?!

Matt: Power of the Aura! Red Ranger!

Ryi: Power of the Aura! Black Ranger!

Darren: Power of the Aura! Blue Ranger!

Aurora: Power of the Aura! Yellow Ranger!

Haley: Power of the Aura! Pink Ranger!

All: Defenders of Man, Together we stand! Power Rangers Astro Force!

Andromeda: Bring it!

Matt: You asked for it. Astro Cannon, online!

(Just then, the Astro Cannon lands in their arms.)

Ryi: Ready!

Aurora: Aim!

All: Fire!

(They blast it at Andromeda. She falls to the ground and gets up slowly.)

Andromeda: You may have won this round, Rangers, But the war is far from over.

(She teleports away.)

Matt: That's right. Run away.

Scene 9

(Back at the planetarium, Jenna explains Andromeda's being.)

Jenna: She is a twisted individual. When she was trying to be your friend, she really meant it, but her brain told her to try and destroy you. She can't control it, but there is still hope for her.

Matt: So, the next time we see her, she will be our friend again?

Jenna: Unless something triggers an episode then yeah.

Darren: So we have to keep a good eye on her and make sure she doesn't hurt any innocent people.

Jenna: That would be a good idea.

Matt: Looks like we have ourselves a frenemy, Guys.

(End Episode 5)


	5. Mega Allies

**Power Rangers**

**Astro Force**

Episode 4: Mega Allies

Scene 1

(Jenna is explaining the aspects of being a Ranger and explaining the origin of their powers.)

Jenna: Your Aura power is a power that every mage and sorcerer that fights for good has. They keep everything safe in the name of justice and security. I was entrusted to keep the royal family of my dimension safe. After Cassieo's and Lacerta's release from prison, I was instructed to come to Earth in disguise to prepare a task force to battle them.

Matt: That would be us, right?

Jenna: You got it, but you have to keep this in mind. There have been many other Power Rangers teams. Their mission was the same as yours: To keep Earth safe from potential threats and destruction.

Aurora: You mean we are not the only Power Rangers in the world?

Jenna: As far as I know, you are the only active Rangers right now, but that doesn't mean other teams won't come out of retirement.

Matt: Well, that's cool,

(Just then, the alarm goes off. The monitor shows a monster that is unfamiliar to Jenna.)

Jenna: I don't recognize this monster.

Matt: What? Please tell me you're joking.

Jenna: I wish I was, but seriously, this monster is completely unfamiliar to me.

Haley: Look, we are just gonna have to try and fight him blind. We don't have a choice.

Aurora: She's right. Let's go, Guys.

(The Rangers, already morphed, go to the location of the monster. They find him and wait.)

Matt: Hold it right there! Whatever Cassieo and Lacerta are planning, it won't work!

Monster: I do not know a "Cassieo and Lacerta". I am loyal only to the Warstar Alien Tribe.

Ryi: Well, that explains why Jenna's never seen him.

Darren: It doesn't matter where you come from. You're still going down!

Aurora: Since we don't know anything about this monster, we have to be careful. We don't know what he's capable of.

Haley: Aurora's right. Keep your guard up, Guys.

Matt: Let's go!

(The Rangers try to fight the monster, but he is much more powerful than anything they have ever encountered.)

Ryi: Man, this guy is tough. Even I'm breaking a sweat.

Monster: You are not the Rangers that I am looking for. You are not worth my time.

(The monster vanishes without a trace, leaving the Rangers dazed and confused.)

Darren: What did he mean, We're not the Rangers he is looking for?

Matt: I don't know, but he'll be back. Let's get back to the planetarium and see if Jenna can tell us anything.

Scene 2

(The Rangers head back to the planetarium and tell Jenna about what the monster said.)

Matt: He said that he was only loyal to the Warstar Alien Tribe, and that were not worth his time because we were not the Rangers he was looking for.

Ryi: Like we weren't even a challenge.

Jenna: The Warstar Alien Tribe was a tribe that tried to destroy the Earth about two years ago. They were defeated by the MegaForce Power Rangers, though. This monster must be a nomad, so that's what we will call him, "Nomad". In the meantime, I will see what I can find out about the MegaForce Rangers.

(Jenna gets on her computer database and finds some interesting facts on the MegaForce Rangers.)

Jenna: It says here that the MegaForce Power Rangers were among the best of Ranger teams. They defeated the Warstar Alien Tribe, which was one of the most treacherous villinous tribes of all time.

Aurora: Where are they now?

Jenna: After the Warstar tribe was defeated, they went on to live normal lives.

Matt: Is there any way that we could get them to help us.

Jenna: I don't know, but I'll try.

Ryi: Cool, another team of Rangers.

Scene 3

(In his hometown, Troy, former Red MegaForce Ranger, is taking walk. Suddenly, he hears someone scream. He goes to see what the commotion is.)

Woman: Please! Somebody, please help me!

Troy: What is it?

Woman: Someone stole my purse! I have to get it back!

Troy: Stay here. I'll get it for you.

(Troy runs after the theif and corners him in an alleyway.)

Troy: Hand over the bag.

Thief: Or what? You gonna make me, Punk?

Troy: If I have to.

Thief: Come on, Tough Guy. Take it from me.

Troy: Don't say I didn't warn you.

(Troy and the thief begin to fight. The thief throws a rock at Troy but he dodges it. Troy beats the thief and returns the purse back to the woman.)

Troy: There you go, Ma'am

Woman: Thank you, Young Man.

Troy: No problem. Have a good day.

Woman: You too.

(Troy walks away and his cell phone rings. He looks at it and sees that it is the former MegaForce Blue Ranger, Noah.)

Troy: Hey, Noah. What's up?

Noah: (Over the phone) Hey, Troy. Long time no talk. Listen, I have some news for you.

Troy: What is it?

Noah: I was doing some research and I discovered that the Warstar Aliens are not completely gone.

Troy: What? How is that possible? I thought we took care of them all.

Noah: Well, I just saw a report on the news that a monster attacked a town called Winter Springs, and get this, The Power Rangers stopped it. The Astro Force Power Rangers.

Troy: Are you sure it was Warstar?

Noah: Yeah positive. I ran it through the database and found a match.

Troy: I think we should pay a visit to Winter Springs. Call the others, and meet me there.

Noah: Got it. See ya.

(Noah calls the other former MegaForce Rangers and they meet up in Winter Springs.)

Troy: It's good to see everyone again. Listen, these new Rangers are dealing with a Warstar Alien. They may be good at handling their own enemies, but we need to help them on this one, understood?

Noah: Got it.

Jake: Loud and clear.

Gia: I'm on it.

Emma: Let's do it.

Troy: Okay, let's go.

Scene 4

(The MegaForce Rangers Search all over town for the Astro Force Rangers. As they search, they run into the nomad.)

Nomad: Out of my way, humans or I will destroy you where you stand.

Troy: We're going to stop you, Warstar Creep.

Jake: Let's get him!

(The MegaForce Rangers battle the alien, unable to morph. They have a hard time battling them without their powers. Just then, the Astro Force Rangers jump in to help.)

Matt: (To the MegaForce Rangers) Go on and get to safety. We'll take care of this.

Troy: We can help. We know alot more about this guy than you. We used to be the Power Rangers.

Matt: MegaForce Power Rangers?

Troy: That's right.

Matt: Okay, we'll take it from here. Wait for us at the planetarium on the other side of town. We will talk then.

Troy: Sounds good. (To his team) Let's go, Guys.

Matt: Okay, Guys. Let's go!

Scene 5

(The Astro Force Rangers fight Nomad and get beat pretty bad. They regroup at the planetarium.)

Matt: So, you are the MegaForce Power Rangers?

Troy: That's right. We knew you would need help against these aliens so we came here.

Noah: We fought a ton of these goons so we have them studied down like a science

Matt: So, What can you tell us?

Troy: The aliens first attacked us about two years ago. We defeated them all, or so we thought.

Jake: Their only desire is to obliterate the human race and inhabit the earth with insectoids.

Noah: Luckily, our mentor Gosei recruited us to take them down.

Troy: Look, we know you're doing a great job as Power Rangers, but we know a lot more about this enemy than you do. You will need our help.

Matt: We appreciate the offer but you have normal and significant lives as it is. We can take it from here.

Troy: But you'll need our help.

Jenna: Matt, listen to them. They have a good point. We know virtually nothing about these guys. Let them help us out.

Matt: Okay, welcome to the team.

Troy: Thanks.

(Troy and Matt share a handshake and smile.)

Jenna: Before you go out there, you will need some power.

Troy: What do you mean?

Jenna: I can recharge your Gosei Morphers with my Aura Power. It should give you just enough poer to battle this monster.

Troy: Good idea.

(The MegaForce Rangers give their morphers to Jenna for her to recharge. She hooks them up to a machine and they are completly recharged.)

Troy: Thanks, Jenna.

Matt: Now, let's go out out there and kick some alien!

Jake: Let's do it!

Scene 6

(Both Ranger teams go to the city to confront Nomad. He stands there with a squad of Loogies and Cosmodrones.)

Ryi: Looks like Cassieo and Lacerta decided to back him up.

Darren: Yeah, looks like it.

Matt: Don't worry, Guys. We can handle this.

Troy: We're with you.

Matt: Power Rangers! Are you ready?!

All: Ready!

Astro Force: Astro Force Activate!

MegaForce: It's Morphin' Time! Go Go MegaForce!

(The Rangers morph and fight the monster and the footsoldiers.)

Troy: It feels great to get back to action!

Jake: Dude! I can't believe how much I've missed this!

Noah: Guys, keep your heads straight. We're not finished yet.

(The Rangers finish off the henchmen. They regroup and gather in front Nomad.)

Nomad: Ah, MegaForce Power Ranger. Just who I was looking for.

Matt: Maybe, but you have to deal with all of us first. Ready, Guys!

All: Ready!

Troy: Fury of the dragon! MegaForce Red!

Emma: Flame of the phoenix! MegaForce Pink!

Gia: Claw of the tiger! MegaForce Yellow!

Jake: Venom of the snake! MegaForce Black!

Noah: Bite of the shark! MegaForce Blue!

MegaForce: Earth's Defenders never surrender! Power Rangers MegaForce!

Matt: Power of the Aura! Red Ranger!

Darren: Power of the Aura! Blue Ranger!

Ryi: Power of the Aura! Black Ranger!

Aurora: Power of the Aura! Yellow Ranger!

Haley: Power of the Aura! Pink Ranger!

Astro Force: Defenders of Man, Together we stand! Power Rangers Astro Force!

(The MegaForce Rangers combine their weapons to form the MegaForce Blaster, and the Astro Force Rangers summon the Astro Cannon.)

MegaForce: MegaForce Blaster!

Astro Force: Astro Cannon!

Matt: Ready!

Troy: Aim!

All: Fire!

(The Rangers fire the blasters and destroy Nomad.)

All: Power Rangers Forever!

Scene 7

(Both teams of Rangers meet back up at the planetarium and prepare to say their good-byes.)

Matt: Thank you, Rangers. You've done us a huge favor. We hope we can repay you in the future.

Ryi: Yeah, we kicked some seroius evil together. We make an insanely great team.

Troy: It was nothing. You would have done the same for us.

Jake: Now, I think we should hang up our helmets and let you guys take the reins. You guys are doing a great job as Power Rangers. You don't need our help anymore.

Darren: I guess we'll catch you on the flip side, then.

(Matt and Troy embrace in a handshake and the MegaForce Rangers turn away to leave.)

Matt: Good-bye, Power Rangers MegaForce.

(End episode)


End file.
